dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Controls
Movement While on Land :Forward — or :Left — or :Right — or :Back — or :Sprint — (Sprinting depletes the player's energy bar, and makes hunger and thirst fall faster.) :Jump — (If the user is being grabbed by something, rapidly pressing space will allow you to escape their hold.) :Glide — 2x (Double tap space to start gliding.) :Teleport — (For normal players it only works in a private server created by them. Developers can use it anywhere.) Holding or and then holding or will make the player move diagonally. While in Water or Air All controls are identical to those on land, however, up and down motion is possible. :Up — (Q is also used to lift off the ground and begin flying.) :Down — (E is also used to land when held until the player alights on the ground.) Note: Sometimes the player may become stuck in place while in flight and space will not toggle movement. If this happens, use to land, and then to take flight again, then try using to toggle movement. If this does not work, click the main menu button on the bottom-center of the screen, wait until the menu appears, then click play to resume, and try flying and toggling with once more. If this still does not work, there may be an issue with the server you are currently in, and if that is the case, it is suggested you leave that server and try a different one. Interacting with Other Creatures :Attack — (The player must be in the range of another player or NPC to cause damage.) :AOE Attack — (Area of Effect; it does less damage than the regular attack, but hits 360 degrees. Using the AOE attack will also cause your character to roar). :Target Lock — (Mouse must be over another player/AI to work. The camera will follow the target.) :Pick Up — ( cannot pick up dinos.) / can only pick up dinos that are much smaller than them. To put down what you picked up, Right Click the ground. If you kill a dino while holding it, and it becomes stuck in your mouth, to be able to put it down you must Right Click it again to 'pick it up' a second time, then Right Click the ground to put it down. On mobile, a button on the top corner to right click and then tap on a dinosaur smaller than you then you can grab it tap the ground to drop the dinosaur. Stat Replenishing :Drinking and Eating — :Sleep — (This replenishes energy and only a 1/10 of your health per 5 seconds, and 2 energy per second. The player can still sleep if the energy bar is full, but cannot be started at max energy. Due to roleplay.) The player must be right next to water or food with their mouse over it to drink. If you cannot eat, check to see it is the right type of food. Carnivores eat dead dinos or the frozen green Snacks found all over the map, preferably meant for small dinos. eat ferns or when trees are either green or pink (green in summer, pink in spring). Standing Still or Not Sprinting/Flying - The player gains 1/50 of their health every 5 seconds. Laying Eggs and Controlling Babies :Lay Egg — (The player must be an adult or elder to lay eggs. There can only be three 'active' children per player at once. Children are considered 'active' even when they are killed and must be completely eaten or despawn if you want to lay another egg. You can eat other players eggs, however, if you eat another pack members egg it will not give you food.) :Roar — (Roaring will make your children roam around the area they are in. They will attack players and NPCs with different diets than them.) If you are playing as the Tusoteuthis or any Mayhem skin, roaring will make your creature change colors. It can also be used as communication with other players. :Growl — (Growling will make your children stay in place. They will not move or attack until you command them to, and nor will they eat or drink.) It can also be used as communication with other players. :Call — (Calling will make your children follow you. Use this to cancel the growl or roar commands.) It can also be used as communication with other players. Note: You can attack your children so be careful using AoE, or use it to replenish hunger for carnivores Useful Controls :Sniff — (only for and ! Press to detect creatures and food in a radius, shows as a red spot. Has a cooldown and range increases with age.) :Camera Perspective — (The camera's perspective can be toggled back and forth from the body to the head.) :Decrease FOV Distance — (This makes things appear closer to you.) :Increase FOV Distance — (This makes things appear farther off.) :Toggle HUD — (Heads Up Display; this makes the menu options and health bars appear/disappear for nice screenshots or videos.) :Party Box — (This pulls up the option to buy a Party Box for Robux, which drops DNA for your friends, but requires . You cannot obtain this DNA, only your friends can.) The camera's angle can be rotated by holding down the right mouse button and moving the mouse. Alternatively, you may zoom in fully using the mouse wheel, and the camera will move with your mouse movement. You can also zoom back out using the mouse wheel to stop this viewing mode. Mobile players have buttons for 'attack' 'swim up' 'fly up' and etc. The players can click to attack players or they click the attack and AOE button. They utilize the normal joystick and jump button. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay